Memories
by Ouji Izumi
Summary: During the time when Oga was 15m away from Beel … he received an electric shock causing him to lose his memories. What will happen to him now? #Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub.
1. The Beginning of New Oga

**Beelzebub (Chapter 1)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub... **

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"**Beel where are you? Stop hiding or I won't give you any croquet!**" Oga shouted looking around frantically looking for Beel. He didn't know where Beel was and if he were tol cry…the shock he's gonna receive is… Beel sulked…hearing that Oga wasn't gonna give him his favourite if he continued hiding. At this moment…Beel felt a sting on his butt. His tears were threatening to fall and sparks were seen around him. Oga looked over to the source of sound and saw Beel. Beel started crying as the crab pinching him wouldn't let him go. Tremendous shocks could be felt through Oga as his body started shaking violwntly all over. Soon darkness took control and he fell into unconsciousness.

"**How long do you plan to lie on the sand, you trash?**" Hilda asked as she saw Oga lying there lifeless which looked like Oga was sleeping to Hilda, on the sand. She used her usual trick to stir Oga up whenever he refused to wake up in the mornings. She raised her hand high and slapped it hard across Oga's face. Immediately, a hand palm print could be seen on his face.

"**Hmm… not working... I guess I'll try a few more times.**" Hilda mumbled as she stretched herself and prepare for her next '_wake up call_'. Just as she was about to land a second hit, Oga's eye browns twitched. His eyes began to slowly open and he looked around his surroundings. "**Aren't ya gonna get up? Or you plan on sitting there till tomorrow?" **Hilda asked with much sarcasm in her tone. "**Huh? Who are you? Do I know you?" **Oga asked looking at Hilda as if it was the first time he was seeing her. **"Don't play dumb and hurry up. Beel is waiting for you in the hotel room."** Hilda pulls Oga by his shirt back to the hotel.

"**Umm…who's that kiddo?"** Oga asked as he pointed over to Beel. Hilda face-palmed. "**Are you dumb or dumb? Obviously yours and mine.**" Oga's eyes opened wide hearing Hilda's word. "**So…you're saying this child is yours and mine?**" Oga asked once again, not believing his ears. "**Erm… I'm sorry but I don't remember you at all… or this child…**" Oga sheepishly apologized, scratching his head trying to remember something. Hilda thought this was another trick of his to get rid of young master but soon noticed that it wasn't acting. "_**Could you…possibly have lost your memories?**_**" **Hilda asked, looking straight into Oga's eyes.

Oga's eyes met her eyes. Oga spoke in an uncertain yet gentle manner, "**Y-yeah…I think so…**" The blush on Oga's face didn't go unnoticed by Hilda. Oga having amnesia was confirmed. _One_, Oga never says '_I'm sorry_' these two words to anyone. _Two_, Oga was never spoke gently to others. "**We're heading home.**" Hilda announced and they teleported back to their own house. Oga sat on the bed nervously, feeling unfamiliar to everything since he doesn't remember anything. "**Listen… I'm gonna tell you something.**" Hilda then explained everything to Oga about demons, contractors and etc.

"**Do you need me to explain to you another time?**" questioning Oga as she knew that the Oga she knew definitely needs it as he was too dumb… Uh-hm…I meant not too intelligent. "**To sum it up… I'm this kiddo's human parent. Am I right?**" He raised his eye browns, waiting for Hilda's reply. "**Uh…Y-yes…That's right**." Hilda looked at him, wondering since when he was able to understand things when she only explained once. For example, Beel's lunch… She explained to him like… let's say she lost count of it and almost lost her voice.

"**Wait here… I'll go get Lamia to come and see you and find out what's wrong with you." **Hilda said as she summoned Alaindelon and went to the demon world. Oga then proceed to lie on the bed. He felt a tug on his shirt. He looked towards the direction an**d** saw a green haired baby with a pleading look to play or something. "**Little buddy… Do you wanna play or something?**" Oga held up Beel.

"**DAH! Dah! Dah!**" Beel exclaimed pointing to the direction of the park. "**So you wanna play at that park over there huh? Off we go!**" Oga placed Beel on his shoulders and marched to the park. Just right after Hilda told him to wait in the house, he completely forgotten about it right after she told him that. The father and son entered the park.

* * *

*Time Skip*

"**I'm back…wait where is that?" **Hilda questioned, seeing the room empty. "**Hilda-san,where's Young master ? I'm missing him!**" Lamia entered the room second, seeing nobody inside except for Hilda. '_Where did he and master go to?' _Hilda contemplated, thinking of all the possibilities. '_That's right! The park!_' She went to the park and boy…she was right. Hilda pulled him back by the ear. Passers-by stared at how ridiculous it looked.

~Fast Forward~

"**Hmm… His brain received a tremendous voltage of electric currents, causing him to lose his memories. He may return to normal but at the same time, he stays like this." **Lamia said giving Oga a check.

Hilda nodded her head. It doesn't matter if Oga remembers anything. In fact with the way he is right now, he seems to care more for young master which is good. But his behavior is strange. It is sort of kind and gentle…yet at the same time, he looked evil and wild with the appearance of his. Night falls and everyone drifts off to sleep.

* * *

word count:991

Hi everyone,

Izumi here wishing you guys a good day/afternoon/evening/night. If you guys dun mind,tell me what you think about this fanfic. I'll try to update every week.

Thank you. From Izumi


	2. New found love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub. **

_Chapter 1 (Flashback)_

Hilda nodded her head. It doesn't matter if Oga remembers anything. In fact with the way he is right now, he seems to care more for young master which is good. But his behavior is strange. It is sort of kind and gentle…yet at the same time, he looked evil and wild with the appearance of his. Night falls and everyone drifts off to sleep.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Summer vacation ended without Oga's memories returning to him. Oga returned to school-Saint Ishiyama High. "**OGA!**" Oga turned around and saw a white-haired boy running towards him. Oga stared at him puzzling as Furuichi boasted about his summer vacation at L.A.(Los Angelos). Oga assumed that he was someone he knew before he lost his memories hence he continued walking while pretending to listen.

"**Hey Oga, why is Hilda-san with you**?" Furuichi asked as he saw Hilda walking beside Oga. "**This piece of shit here lost his memories, that'swhy I'm walking with him to ensure that nothing happens to young master.**" Hilda explained before words could come out of Oga's mouth. "**HEY! My name's oga not 'piece of shit'…mou…you meanie.**" Oga pouted which made Hilda on the verge of blushing since it's too cute.

Furuichi's mouth was left wide agap absorbing the fact that Oga lost his memories (10%)'_Since when did Oga have such a cute face?_(90%)_'_ They continued their journey to Saint Ishiyama High where surprised face are about to be found.

* * *

*Timeskip*

Oga entered the class awkwardly. He looked around and made eye contact with a certain girl-The Queen. The Queen blushed furiously and looked around. "**Ano…where's my seat?**" Oga asked Hilda who just gestured anywhere. Oga walked towards the back of the class and sat down near the window seat. As he laid his head onto the table waiting for the teacher to enter the class, he saw a girl kept turning her head towards the back. His eyes once again made contact with hers,causing her already red face to turn even redder.

Oga thought there was something on his face or hair. He turned towards the window and made adjustments to his hair. The teacher then walked in. "**He-hey… Um…T-today I n-need you t-to do a maths. P-please remain s-seated.**" The teacher stammered nervously since he was instructing a bunch of delinquents. The class groaned. Oga took a look at the paper. '_hmm…surprisingly easy?_'

* * *

*Oga P.O.V*

45+5=_ -WTF? Is this a primary school paper or what? I raise my head and saw people scratching their heads. Am I in a class of stupid godzillas or what? The only people I see doing without difficulty is –Hilda, Furuichi and the girl who keeps blushing? OMG! What the F*** is wrong with this class? I finished the paper and gave it to sensei in less than 10 mins. The class stared at me. I was like giving them an expression like-WHAT? This is a f*cking easy paper! If you need more than an hour to do this, there's something wrong with your brains.

The teacher stared at his paper with wide open eyes that threatened to fall out. "**A-all c-correct.**" Once again the class stared at Oga with wide eyes. "**What? I didn't cheat or anything…Why are you staring at me like that?**" he retorted. ***JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII*** **"Mou… I wouldn't cheat on a paper like that**." Oga once again pouted and folded his arms childishly. Immediately, faces of shock arise. A common thought was, 'Where did learnt to be that cute?'

* * *

*Timeskip-School ends*

Oga stretched his arms up high in the air. As he packed his bag, Himekawa approached him. "**EY…Oga. What's wrong with you today?**"Oga scratching his head, "**Eito…. Himekawa-kun is it… You might have noticed I was behaving differently today but I seem to have lost memories.**"

"**EHHH?**" the class asked. '_No wonder he was that cute…damn it! Him and his cuteness_!' Oga then walked over to Kuneida. "**Ano… You've been staring at me all day. Is there something wrong?**" Kuneida blushed and looked away. "**Not-nothing's wrong!**"

Oga placed his hands on a thinking position. "**Could it be you have a crush on me?**" Her eyes went wide open. "**Y-you're j-j-just imaging things!**" she retorted, unable to hide the obvious blush on her cheeks. Hilda, witnessing this was feeling a weird feeling inside her. She acted on her instincts and threw a book into Oga's face. "**What was that for? It hurts! Anyway see you guys tomorrow!**" Oga rubbed his cheeks and walked back together with Hilda to home. [Their own home]

* * *

*Flashback*

"**We don't need our own home! Just seeing this bitch's face is already irritating enough! I still have to live together with her?"**Oga protested to his parents proposing the idea of Oga and Hilda living outside as they need their time together.

"**Shut up! Its final and you guys are moving out!**" Misaki shouted back into Oga's face.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

*Hilda's P.O.V*

What was I thinking back there? That's right! I hate him and I'm only supposed to care for young master!

_You're just denying that you're beginning to fall for him! _

Shut up inner voice! What I said was final!

_Then how do you explain why you were blushing inside when he pouted?_

I-I-I… I don't know but shut up!

* * *

word count:884

Hi...

I'm back after like a week or something? I don't know but guess what? I know you're not guessing so I'm telling you. I'll be discontinuing this fanfic for a while. I'll be back! Don't worry... this isn't gonna be deleted like many fanfics of Horimiya I wrote. Wishing everyone a nice day!

Keep calm and stay healthy! signing off,

Izumi~


	3. Evil plan begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

_Chapter 2(Flashback)_

*Hilda's P.O.V*

What was I thinking back there? That's right! I hate him and I'm only supposed to care for young master!

_You're just denying that you're beginning to fall for him!_

Shut up inner voice! What I said was final!

_Then how do you explain why you were blushing inside when he pouted?_

I-I-I… I don't know but shut up!

* * *

Chapter 3

"**Ring…Ring…Ring…"** the alarm clock rang profusely waking Beel up. **"DABUH!"**Beel yelled, displeased that he haven't got enough sleep, sending electric shocks all around the room. **"ARG! Beel…I would prefer if you have woke me up in a different manner…"** Oga grumbled while getting up…only to find a certain blonde laughing by the door.

"**Pftt…Look at you being shocked by young master… I've already told you not to keep him up late but you refused to listen…**" Hilda said as she grabbed her sides. "**What? Is little Hilda looking for some punishment?**"Oga questioned her, slowly standing up and walking towards her. "**Oh no… It can't be that?**"Hilda's face turned pale as she starts to run away but a failed attempt. Oga grabbed her and laid her down on the bed and started to tickle her mercilessly. "**S-stop… We're g-gonna b-be late f-or sch-ool..**" Hilda voiced out in between laughters.

"**Really?**"Oga asked as he stopped to think. Hilda took this chance as an opportunity to escape and gave him one punch across his face. "**Ha! You fell for it! It's Saturday….dummy...**"Hilda said as she looked over to Oga. "**Hey…stop pretending and get up.**" Hilda told Oga who was lying on the floor not answering her. Hilda was starting to get worried and hurried over to Oga. She shook him gently but still no response. She was about to call Lamia when she got frightened out of her wits by a single "**BOO!**" by Oga, who was now grinning at her.

"**You little!**"Hilda started to swear as she chased Oga around the house. Part of her wanted to kill Oga for playing a prank on her. Another part was relieved that nothing happened to Oga. They circled the dining table like little kids playing** catching. While** running, Hilda tripped and fell on top of Oga. "**I've got you now!**" Hilda announced proudly as she sat on top of Oga.

Sudden realisation fell upon her… She was sitting on top of Oga. Before she knew it, her head leaned downwards. Their lips were about to touch but was interrupted by the doorbell. Flustered, Hilda shot up and ran back into her bedroom leaving Oga alone in the living room. He was in a daze when he heard-"**Oga! If you do not open the door this instant…I'll break down the door.**" He snapped out of it and hurriedly opened the door. He opened the door and saw someone at the door. '_She looks really familiar but I can't really remember her… Where have I seen her before?'_ Oga thought hard about who the female was but had absolutely no clue whom she is.

He was brought into a headlock by the female while the female questioned him, "**Where's Hilda?**"

* * *

*Hilda's P.O.V*

WTF?!_ I can't believe it! I almost kissed Oga Tatsumi!

_What are you talking about? Didn't you plan it when you first saw him?_

Why are you here again? Go away!

_Laugh out Loud. I'm part of you and you're telling me to get lost?_

That's rig-

*There was a knock on the door* "**Can I come in, Hilda?**"I immediately recognised her voice as she was the very one who caused me and Oga to be able to move out.

_Are you still denying that you have already fell for him? You sounded happy to be able to live together with your Oga… _

Shut up and don't pop out in my head anymore!

"**Yes… Misaki.**" I answered swiftly.

* * *

*Misaki's P.O.V*

I came in and the first thing I saw was her pink cheeks. '_Weird…'_ "**Yo… Hilda. Have you been doing well?**" I casually greeted. Hilda nodded. Well there weren't any conversation topics between me and her so I decided to ask her something random. "**Did something happen between you and Oga?" **Immediately, her face reddens and stuttered out that there was nothing wrong. Judging from her reaction, she was definitely lying. "**Hmm…Is that so?" **I initially wanted to tease her but I just remembered a more important question. "**By the way, Oga's acting weird. He's like a lot more kinder and childlike.**" She then explained that Oga lost his memories. A smirk was found on my face as I thought of a real evil plan to put Oga into…

* * *

Hi...

Supp people... A month since I updated my story... Sorry for the long break though... My comp was confiscated cuz apparently I 'used too much'. Anyway... wishing you guys sweet dreams... :)

LOL...Izumi


	4. The change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub. **

_Chapter 3 (Flashback)_

*Misaki's P.O.V*

I came in and the first thing I saw was her pink cheeks. 'Weird…' "Yo… Hilda. Have you been doing well?" I casually greeted. Hilda nodded. Well there weren't any conversation topics between me and her so I decided to ask her something random. "Did something happen between you and Oga?" Immediately, her face reddens and stuttered out that there was nothing wrong. Judging from her reaction, she was definitely lying. "Hmm…Is that so?" I initially wanted to tease her but I just remembered a more important question. "By the way, Oga's acting weird. He's like a lot more kinder and childlike." She then explained that Oga lost his memories. A smirk was found on my face as I thought of a real evil plan to put Oga into…

* * *

Chapter 4

"**Tatsumi...come here...**" Misaki ordered her younger brother. Oga obeyed her and went over."**Hilda...Can I borrow Oga for today?**"Misaki asked Hilda who nodded her head since she didn't have any reason to refuse Misaki's request. Besides, she wanted to avoid Oga to avoid the embarrassment from the earlier incident.

Misaki literally dragged Oga all around town shopping for man's clothing. She visited shops after shops letting Oga carrying the shopping bags. They almost visited every shop, buying shoes plus accessories. She asked for Oga's and Beel's sometimes when she can't make a decision to choose a black or white jacket. Oga's leg went all sore after walking around for a whole hour. "**Hey...are we done yet?**"Oga asked.

"** No...not yet.**"She answered while picking another pair of sneakers up."**What do you think of this?**"She asked raising the sneakers infront of Oga. "**It's nice but...**"he paused raising up shopping bags before continuing,"**Who are you buying all these man stuffs for?**"

"**For you...Duh?**"she stated while rolling her eyes. She walked over to the counter and paid for the sneakers with the silver card that she's been holding all day. Oga looked over to what she's holding... a very familiar card. '_Where have I seen that before?_'he pondered observing the card. "**Neh...Isn't that my credit card?**"he blurted out. Misaki turned and a wide grin was obvious on her face before answering, "**Did you only noticed that now?**"

Oga's eyes widened. Almost all the stuffs bought were top expensive branded goods. This must have cost a hole in his wallet. Misaki then walked over to him throwing another new bag. "**This is merely a payback for splurging on my card on your video games the last time.**"

'_Oh man. The old me...what have you been doing?_'Oga thought wondering who he really was before losing his memories. "**Come on. One last stop before I let you off.**" the distance voice now getting further snapped Oga out of his thoughts. He hurried to Misaki and ended up in a salon. "**Do you have an appointment?**"the receptionist asked. Misaki reached into her bag and pulled out a card and showed the receptionist. The receptionist immediately directed her to the lounge for VIPs like Misaki to be seated while waiting for their turn.

Misaki patiently read a magazine killing her time while Oga sat there looking around the room. "**What are we doing here?**"Oga asked nervously. Misaki ignored him and continued reading. He was about to ask again just then, the door opened. "**Oh Misaki...What can I do for you today?**"a woman dressed fashionably walked into the room.

* * *

[Oga's POV]

"**Ahh...This is my younger brother Oga Tatsumi. Do you think you could fix his hair?**"My sister requested as she pointed at me. The woman looked over to me before exclaiming. "**Aren't you child rearing badass?!**"I look at her confused. "**He is but he lost his memories so he doesn't remember.**"

"**Enough of the small talk...sit at that chair there.**"My sis shooed me off. I look at Beel and asked him softly, "**Are you tired?**". Beel shakes his head resting on my lap. Exhausted, I feel asleep on the chair. When I woke up, I was shocked with my new hairstyle. My bangs were lifted up, making me seem like a completely different person. "**You satisfied with your new look?**"a voice came from behind me. Through the mirror, I saw the stylist grinning, proud of her 'work'.

I nodded my head. I was then released from Misaki's clutches and went home. People were constantly staring at me probably wondering why I'm carrying so much bags.

* * *

[3rd person's POV]

People stopped for a moment and stared at Oga. They were stunned by how good looking he was. Oga, he himself doesn't realize how good looking he was. His evil aura around him disappeared. He continued walking until he finally reached home. The moment he stepped into the house, he was faced with a sword held by Hilda asking...

"**Who are you**?"

* * *

Hi hi everyone...

Had some free time today and Tada...here's chapter 4... I do think that it's impossible to be completely different by just a different hairstyle but this is just a fictional story. Itzliddat :P Wishing you guys a lucky day...

Bye,

Izumi


	5. Who are you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub. **

_Chapter 4 (Flashback)_

[3rd person's POV]

People stopped for a moment and stared at Oga. They were stunned by how good-looking he was. Oga, he himself doesn't realize how good-looking he was. His evil aura around him disappeared. He continued walking until he finally reached home. The moment he stepped into the house, he was faced with a sword held by Hilda asking...

"**Who are you**?"

* * *

Chapter 5

Oga raises up his hands, full of shopping bags, as if he's surrendering or something. "**Chill...It's me...**" Oga timidly explained, wary of the sword pointed at him. Hilda questioned him again, "**You scum! I asked you who are you! Why is my young master with you instead of his contractor?!**".

Oga told her to think again... '_Why would my precious young master stick to him for no reason?_'Hilda seemed to ponder really hard. That expression on her face is really priceless when she seems to be thinking hard about something and that really amused Oga... He tried to held back from laughing but a soft but audible chuckle exclaimed from his lips.

Hilda felt really offended when this 'unknown' man is mocking her. Sudden realisation fell upon her. Young master doesn't randomly sits on anyone's shoulders, only Oga or somebody real strong. "**Oga?**"She asked, this time wondering about why did Oga's looks changed so drastically. "**Took you long enough... Where did your oh so high IQ go?**"Oga teased as he walked over to the living room and glued himself to the sofa.

"**What happened to your...**"her question was interrupted when a really creepy ringtone as creepy as Furuichi since he's the symbol of creepiness, played from her so-called underworld phone looked over to the dining table where the phone was and asked Hilda,"**Is that an apple phone?If it is...you've got really bad taste for phones cuz Samsung is so much better than Apple!**"

Hilda ignored his comment and answered the phone. She sighed as she hung the phone. "**Alaindelon! Bring me to the demon world!**"She ordered and out came nowhere, a big dude with moustache.

This really freaked out Oga as the man split himself right in front of him. Before he transferred himself to the demon world, he stole a glance at Oga, finding him very familiar.

* * *

[Oga's POV]

Oh My Fucking Gods! Is that dude gay?! I just saw him sending a look towards me... EWW! Just then I recieved a phone call from Furuichi. I saved his number as Creepichi...well...that dude's always creepy... "**Supp...Creepichi!**"I sorta heard him whine about being called Creepichi.

"**Don't call me _creepichi__._..By the way...Do you wanna come over...I'm holding a party now.**"He invited me, stressing on the word creepichi

"**Yeah...sure... I'm coming over...**"After putting Beel to sleep, I left a note on the table to inform Hilda of my whereabouts before she blasts me on my butt again the last time I sneak out with Beel.

Confirming that Beel wouldn't wake till the next day, I dressed up with the new clothes as that demon, Misaki threw my earlier clothes away. Going to a party decked in a plain T-shirt and baby blue Bermudas is just nice. Topped with a nice black hoodie ...perfect and I'm good to roll.

"**Ding!Dong!**"I rang the doorbell while waiting for the door to open. I could hear the loud music blasting from outside the house. A blonde opened the door. "**Who are you?**" she asked me.

"**Creepichi's friend. I'm Oga to meet you.**"Oga greeted politely to the beautiful girl. '_She's hot_'I mentally noted. '_Oh shit! I'm becoming a pervert like Furuichi...No!_'I shook my head furiously

"**Creepichi? Who's that?**"The woman was interrupted by Furuichi walking past and narrowed his eyes at me. "**Oga is that you?**"He asked. Why does everyone I know ask me that? I nod my head and invited myself into his house.

Wild girls, pool party, snacks and people playing truth and dares. I walked towards the kitchen to get myself a drink and everyone started staring at me.

* * *

[3rd person POV]

The girls were drooling and the boys were envious of him as Oga walked past. People in the room were thinking of how to make him join their group and hang out with them. Oga decided to check out the group playing truth or dare first since it was interesting.

Soon, people flocked to the group Oga was in and everyone in the room started playing the test of courage. It was finally Oga's turn.

"**Do you have a girlfriend?**" a girl named Sally asked.

"**Erm... No.**"Oga answered truthfully. Then Furuichi barged in, "**He doesn't have a girlfriend...He has a wife.I'm so jealous of him**"The girls were disappointed.

Questions were immediately raised from random people. Oga decided to defend himself,"T**echnically speaking, Hilda's not my wife. We're just living together. I thought I told you, Creepichi.**" The girls' face immediately lit up.

People laughed at Furuichi's nickname. People were familiar with him by now and they started playing by the pool as the game was getting boring. Being the mischievous one, Oga pushed a random girl into the pool and a water fight began. Oga was drenched from head to toes. It was getting late so people left for their homes. This goes the same for Oga.

When he arrived home, he was met with a sight of a man with green haired man and Hilda arguing.

"**Beelzebub sama...I cannot agree with this!**" Hilda exclaimed.

The man now identified as Beelzebub noticed Oga at the door and replied, "**Why don't we let Beel's human contractor decide?**"

"**Decide what?**"

* * *

~End~

Haro...guys..

It's been like a long time. No offence to people who thinks that Iphones are nice, I just hate them..(personal reasons). Ugh...I've been wanting to say this for my previous chapters but I've forgotten.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND THE REVIEWS!

Signing off,

Izumi "If you're brave to say **goodbye**,life will reward you with a brave **_hello._**"[Quote of the day]


	6. Sick Oga

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub. **

_Chapter 5 (Flashback)_

People laughed at Furuichi's nickname. People were familiar with him by now and they started playing by the pool as the game was getting boring. Being the mischievous one, Oga pushed a random girl into the pool and a water fight began. Oga was drenched from head to toes. It was getting late so people left for their homes. This goes the same for Oga.

When he arrived home, he was met with a sight of a man with green haired man and Hilda arguing.

"**Beelzebub sama...I cannot agree with this!**" Hilda exclaimed.

The man now identified as Beelzebub noticed Oga at the door and replied, "**Why don't we let Beel's human contractor decide?**"

"**Decide what?"**

* * *

Chapter 6

"**Come over here...**" Beelzebub signalled for Oga to take a seat on the sofa. "**What's all the fuss about?**" Oga asked looking at the green haired man whom he assumed is Beel's father, since Hilda is addressing him as her master.

"**See...I've thought of a fabulous idea. Having only one mother to care for my son is definitely isn't enough...**" He explained using exaggerated hand signals,"**So... My son should another mother other than Hilda to care for him for Beel to grow up as a better demon lord!**"

"**Beelzebub sama...that is unnecessary... I believe that young master do not need another mother!**"Hilda interrupted. Oga could tell they had argued over that countless times in the underworld. Before another heated 'discussion' broke out, Oga voiced out,"**If... Beel had more mothers to love him, wouldn't that be a beneficial thing to him?**"

Hilda shot him a deadly glare, as if declaring war on Oga for not taking her side. Deep inside, she knew that it would be beneficial to her young master but at the thought of Oga getting along with another woman made her feel uncomfortable. "**That's right! Oga got a good point. However, the girls chosen does not have to be humans, it can be a demon as well.**"

After finishing what he had to say, he vanished into thin air.

* * *

[Oga's POV]

"**So what do we do now?**" I asked Hilda in a polite way. I didn't want to accidentally offend her now. She looks really pissed off, like a girl on her periods. "**Why did you agree with Beelzebub sama?**" She asked, well demanding an answer from me.

If looks could kill, I swear, I would be dead by now. "**You just wanna take advantage of this situation and flirt with other girls.**" She screamed in my face.

I raised my hands up while defending myself,"**Absolutely not.**" She muttered something which I couldn't quite catch while stomping off. "**Be careful not to wake Beel up...**"I reminded her. I should dry myself up or else I"ll catch a cold.

"**ACHOO!**" I sneezed loudly. I touched my forehead, it feels hot. I dragged myself up the stairs to the second floor where my room resides. After changing out of the wet clothes, feeling feverish and lazy, I went to bed without wearing anything. It feels kinda nice though, skin in contact with the cotton sheets. Soon, my eyelids became heavier and heavier by the second and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

[Hilda's POV]

"**When is that sleepy pig gonna wake up?**"I said facing Beel who was wide awake now in the kitchen, having breakfast. I took a look at the wall clock which shows 10am. '_That's it!_'I clench my fist while marching up the stairs. I bang on his door repeatedly...no response. I slammed open the door to see a sight of a messy room. Clothes across the floor...it's even wet!

I saw a bump on the covers. "**GET UP YOU PIG! IT"S ALREADY 10!**"I shouted only to have him covering his ears with his pillow. I yanked off his blankets to see a shocking sight. I quickly threw the covers onto him, in his birthday suit.

'_WHY ISN"T HE WEARING ANYTHING?!_'I mentally screamed, every details of his body from head to toe now etched in my mind. I bet my face is really red right now cuz its really hot. Just then I noticed his expression changed to a discomfort one.

I touched his forehead and its scorching hot!I then recalled, he was drenched from head to toe yesterday, must have caught a cold. I literally facepalmed. I thought I could have a relaxing Sunday, having fun with young master... Guess what? Mr Oga Tatsumi just ruined it...

* * *

[3rd person's POV]

Throughout the day, Beel and Hilda worked together and took care of Oga. Despite complaining how troublesome it is, Hilda still cooked porridge for him, wiped his sweat and basically everything you do when taking care of a sick person.

After tucking Beel to sleep, Hilda measured Oga's temperature again. '_He's still having a fever... I hope he's gonna get well by tomorrow._' Hilda prayed as she took a seat on the floor beside Oga's bed. Too exhausted to go back to her own room, she fell asleep.

Halfway through the night, Oga was awoken by the snores that was coming from someone beside his bed. He saw Hilda sleeping, her head resting against the bed stand. Oga got himself dressed and deliver Hilda back to her own room. He carried her bridal style and gently lay her down on her bed, careful not to wake her up.

Acting on his instincts, Oga moved a strand of hair aside and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"**Sleep well...Hilda.**"

* * *

~END~

Hello...

Once again, I'm back. Hope you guys like it. Since I've nothing much to say so, Good Bye.

Yours faithfully?,

Izumi


End file.
